Untitled
by SelenaFrost
Summary: A goddess and a demon finally expressing their love SesshomaruOC One shot


Selena: Just a one shot with myself...eh-heh...don't Own Inuyasha

Untitled

Her dark eyes shut the wind blowing through her hair, caressing her skin. A smile graced her ruby lips, he had arrived. The man she was never meant to love; a being of great power and of great evil…a demon.

There he stood silver hair floating in the wind, golden eyes meeting her dark orbs, skin pale as if the sun has never graced his skin. His white kimono ruffling as the wing blew around them, armor glinting in the moonlight and his tail wrapped around his right shoulder.

A small faint smile was placed on his lips, "Selena…" his voice floating through the air, wrapping around her, she drowned in that one word, her heart stopping at the sound of his voice. Before she could blink he was in front of her, clawed fingers running down her cheek, eyes soft and filled with adoration.

"Selena" he murmured again cupping the side of her angelic face, he looked at the contrast of their skin, hers a darker caramel color, her black dress igniting the darkness of her eyes but bringing out the flames in her eyes.

"So beautiful" he whispered running his fingers through her ebony hair, golden eyes never leaving her own.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered as his finger brushed over her lips, her heart racing; liquid fire running through her veins. Her cheeks began to burn as a blush formed. A soft chuckled escaped the demon's lips as he leaned forward his eyes slowly shutting as his lips brushed against the Fire Goddess'.

_"Gods and Demons aren't meant for each other"_ the voice echoed through her mind; bringing her doubts and frustrations back full force. Even as her lips parted to allowed the demon Lord's hot tongue into her mouth she couldn't stop the memory of the argument she had with her most trusted friend.

.:Flashback:.

"Selena, you're being foolish!" the Ice Goddess shouted as she watched her friend prepare for her meeting with her soon-to-be lover Sesshomaru.

"I'm not! Stop trying to stop me and be happy for me" Selena said as she pulled out a black silken dress, she held it up against herself. "What do you think Chantel?"

The Ice Goddess threw her hands up in frustration "you're not even listening, how do you even know that he loves you?" Chantel asked blue eyes meeting the dark one's of Selena, whom were slowly filling with flames of anger.

"He loves me, I know he does" she whispered hands tightening on the dress "Just because he may seem heartless doesn't mean he is, he loves me and that's final!"

Chantel sighed and shook her head "you're deluded, Gods and Demons aren't meant for each other" she then turned and walked out of the room leaving the Fire Goddess to her troubled thoughts.

.:End Flashback:.

Selena trembled as a hand slipped around her waist pulling her even closer to the demon. His lips moved against her own gently, tongue running against her own swirling around it, in her hot cavern. Sesshomaru paused as he felt her back stiffen as his hand moved up her back. Breaking the kiss he looked down upon her.

"Something wrong little flame?" he whispered softly, showing a side that only her eyes have seen.

A surprised look crossed her face before she smiled reassuringly "I'm fine, better than fine" she replaced her reassuring smile with an darker and more seductive one, wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed herself against him. "I'm excellent" she murmured before kissing him deeply. His arms tightened around her as he crushed his lips against hers, a hot tongue out running along the Fire Goddess' bottom lip asking for entrance.

Smiling her opened her mouth moaning as he ravished her mouth with his tongue, he bit along her lips drawing other moan from her lips.

Sesshomaru pulled back breaking the kiss, golden eyes clouded with lust, picking her up bridal style he growled into her ear.

"I've been dreaming of your taste"

A shudder rolled up her spine as he took off through the trees, holding her close to him.

Later it may have been minutes or hours, time did not matter for the immortal they arrived at the castle of Lord Sesshomaru, as he carried her over the threshold Sesshomaru's right hand nymph Jaken appeared.

"LORD SESSHOMARU YOU HAVE RETU- WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT THAT WENCH INTO YOUR HOME M'LORD!" he shouted in that annoying voice, causing the Fire Goddess to clench her teeth in annoyance and mentally count to herself to keep her temper in check, she placed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as she felt his body tense with anger.

"It is not of your concern why I have brought her here" he replied in that emotionless voice he always used, then to the horror of Jaken a smile graced his lips "do not let me hear you call her a wench again" he never finished his threat but walked past the blubbering nymph and made his way to his quarters.

He stepped into the room, gently placing her on the floor and sliding the door shut behind them, he watched her with amusement in his eyes as her dark eyes lit up with amazement. The floors were wooden, in the centre of the room was a fireplace in front was a skin of a demon he has slaughtered, a bed was placed against the far wall, crimson and black silk sheets covered the bed, melting together beautifully. The room itself was simple, but it still had a certain beauty about it.

"Wow" she murmured as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she smiled and leaned against him, her eyes looking at the balcony door on the other far side of the room, suddenly they fluttered shut as soft lips pressed against her neck.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered her body trembling at his touch, she was then turned around and lips were crushed against her own clawed fingers working their way up her back.

He lead her to the bed, lips moving back to her neck biting and sucking at the skin, as she fell backward onto the bed he climbed on top of her never stopping the assault on her skin, reaching the base of her neck he sucked on the skin running his teeth against the flesh.

Selena moaned running her hands along his back fingers entwining into his hair, she heard him growl in annoyance at the fabric of her dress and felt it being ripped from her body.

"Exquisite" he murmured against her skin as his lips trailed lower, drawing soft gasps from her lips, fangs ran over the soft skin of a breast, causing red marks to appear, drawing yet another moan from her lips. His other hand moved to the other, twirling his fingers over the hardened nipple as his lips covered the one in front of him. He bit and sucked her, causing loud moans of ecstasy to pour from her lips.

"Gods, Sesshomaru…." She panted as he ventured lower; he kissed along her flat stomach, worshipping every ounce of flesh he could get his lips on. Moving to her navel he dipped his tongue in causing her body to arch with pleasure, her fingers tightening deliciously in his hair. Sesshomaru smiled and did it again as he ripped the black silken underwear from her, by now he was losing control of himself, her scent maddening.

The demon Lord moved from her navel and began to kiss along her hip, biting along the flesh, he felt her hand untangle from his hair to grip the sheets underneath her and pushed her thighs apart.

"You smell so good" he growled slightly as his eyes darkened, he leaned forward and ran his tongue against her. This drawing a startled cry from the Fire Goddess' lips, the moment he tasted her something clicked inside him and he attacked her ruthlessly with his teeth and lips.

Selena bit on the inside of her mouth to stop the pleasure filled cry that was begging to escape her; the sensations she were feeling were like no other she had felt before, it was maddening it was too good.

"Sesshomaru….so good…" she panted as his teeth ran over clit which was more she could bare and she came to a shuddering climax.

Sesshomaru smiled against her, before licking her juices making a small noise of appreciation at the back of his throat before licking his way back up her body.

He met her lips into a soft kiss, and felt her moan at her taste upon his tongue, pulling back he murmured. "You taste even better than I dreamed" before he kissed her again, tongue swirling dominantly in her mouth. He broke the kiss and looked down at her with lust filled eyes.

"Have you been with another before me?" he whispered fingers running down her sides, she smiled up at him.

"Yes I have, is that a problem?" she asked an innocent look gracing her features she smiled as he gave her an odd look before shaking his head.

"Do you know what is a problem though?" she asked a look of annoyance crossing her features.

"No what's the problem?" he asked looking down at her fondly, before he had to fight of the grin that wanted to rip across his face as he felt her delicate hands pull at his clothing.

"You're still dressed"

Minutes later the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of the bed squeaking underneath them, the headboard banging against the wall and the joined sounds of moans coming from the two lovers writhing on the bed.

Sesshomaru thrusted into her tight heat, groaning as she met each thrust with a rock of her hips, her heat was blinding, she didn't just command fire she _was_ fire engulfing him into her flames with each thrust.

The Fire Goddess groaned his name, her nails digging into his back as he filled her, completed her, she gasped as he growled against her neck, his thrusts becoming desperate his claws digging into the sheets. A evil look come over Selena's face as a thought came to her mind, she then squeezed down upon him, and focused more heat around him, the demon lord gasped and cried out her name as he spilled his seed within her, biting harshly upon her neck.

This then caused a massive chain reaction within her and she came with a cry her nails digging further into his flesh; the man above her collapsed on top of her nuzzling her neck he murmured tiredly.

"Mine"

The Fire Goddess smiled stroking his hair as her eyes closed "Yours…"

>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>

Selena: well there you have it...my little random smut...heh heh hope you like


End file.
